Harry Potter and the Somthing of Somthing
by PsychiatricPatient103
Summary: Harry Potter Mediator crossover does not suck that much! REVIEW! that is if you red it, but feel free to review even if you don't... I don't have any power over you...Summary 4 chaper: Suze has a new shifter power that is very weird. SHE'S NOT A WIZARD!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Harry, **

**If it is you reading this I am dead unless I've giving this to you at a desperate time, which my death would probably be, however…hmmm…**

**Instead of arguing with myself on parchment I will tell you what I should have done a long time ago or at least when you learned about the Horcruxes. As I sit here writing this you are n your way to your dormitory after you have just learned about them. But there is one more thing I have not told you…**

**You are not alone in the prophecy… there is someone else, cursed some would say and blessed would say others, she has an incredible gift, whether it is a curse or a blessing I do not know, but in the event something goes wrong and I cannot get one important Horcrux, you must find her…**

**She is a mediator someone who acts as a liaison between the living and the dead, she can visit the astral plan and has chosen to use her powers to help ghost move on. Though she can do much more, and will if you find her. **

**I know what you are probably thinking Harry, and no she cannot bring either Sirius or anyone else back from the dead, not that she can't, but that is a luxury that will play on your mind and can eventually make you a slight under the normal considerate of sanity weather or I easier terms: batty. **

**Harry she is also your… not twin exactly, but you are connected, when she was only a new born Voldemort tried to kill her right after he tried to kill you, trying to quickly turn her into a Horcrux, and become powerful again, he was very weak so he tried to kill the first thing he saw, which was a married couple and their newborn child, on holiday,…it worked… she died, but on account of her being a mediator she cannot be killed by magical means so she came back and somehow, drained his power by the fact of the considerate amount of magic around them and weakened him more. So much in fact that he does not even remember the encounter. She is connected t you and Voldemort as you are.**

**The seventh Horcrux was made, but it is in the spirit world, the only people who can destroy it are you two.**

**The information you need to find her is in the envelope. Her name is Susannah Simon.**

**Harry, good luck, be careful, and remember what I said, you know which part.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Harry read and re-read the note, that professor McGonagall had gave him over two month ago now, they had arrived with his letter to come back to Hogwarts this year, he said last year to Ron and Hermione that he wouldn't come back, however why not? He may learn something useful to help him in finding the final Horcruz, especially since he would be in seventh year so he would be able to use the restriction section.

Harry put down the note and starred at the house in front of him: 99 Pine Crest Drive, there were some things he needed to ask this Susannah person. Things like: Why didn't Voldemort kill her parents? What really is a mediator?

"_Well_," thought Harry, "_there is only one way to find out_." He walked up the drive-way up the front porch and rand the door-bell.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I actually got good reviews! That Rocks my world! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AND THANK YOU! I got SIX REVIEWS!! They made my day!

--

It was nearly a minute before someone came to the door. Harry was about to ring it again when this little boy with red hair and ears that looked a bit big for him opened the it looking at the ground, to falter the escape attempts by the big golden retriever at his side, "I'm sorry, that I couldn't answer the door sooner, but I was working on my science project, which YOU are supposed to be helping with, Gus…" he trailed off as he looked up and saw Harry, "_Your_ not Gus." He said simply.

"I know I'm not," stated Harry flatly, "I'm looking for a-" He glanced at the note, even though he knew the name by heart, "Susannah Simon"

"Oh," said the boy, he looked around twelve; "look… she has a boyfr-" He was cut off by a loud crashing sound and an "OWWW! YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

"Suze?" asked the kid yelling to the stairs to be heard, while still not taking his eyes off of the extremely uncomfortable Harry . "You Alright?"

"David, you might want to get out if the house!" the voice said, shaking, somewhat, and obviously yelling also.

The child, which Harry assumed to be David, went white and was about to have a asthma attack when a teenage girl came rolling down the stairs, her arms clasped around something in the air as if choking something and seemed to be getting choked herself.

She made a violent jerk and there was a whistling sound and an indent of a human body formed in the wall, she got up and seemed to take a handful of air by the indent then dropped to the floor like someone hit her with a stunning charm.

Harry's eyebrows were by then _way_ up.

"Well," he said to the boy, "strange things going on, swearing, things that look insane... well...looks likes I'm in the right house after all."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey I've got a title now!**

**-stands back and admires her new title for her fan fiction "Harry Potter and the Something of Something"- **

**Very nice, don't you think : ) **

**Sevvy101- I owe you sooooo much for reviewing!! You have my total gratitude (or the half of it that is left anyway)**

**Also I changed some things from in the promo…**

**Okaydokey! Here we go!!**

_-Flashback-_

"**Missing" by Evanescence **

_I stared at the bodies; at their unblinking eyes, almost staring at me accusingly. The eyes were sending me two messages: I should have been there, that I should have stopped this. However, deep down I knew that it would've happened if I was there, I knew that the only difference if I was there when it happened was that I would have been forced to watch. _

_They__ wanted me to suffer, to want to kill myself, to actually KILL myself so I would have to play their game by THEIR rules on THEIR territory. Even after this they would have to try harder. I would NOT give in._

_I CANT give in. _

_That was when the truth sunk in. that was the moment I knew he was gone. That was the moment I knew that I didn't love him anymore. It was just gone, the fire that had burned just for him inside me extinguished. It was a sensation that wasn't pleasant nor unpleasant, for then I knew that I could kill him and feel no remorse of it. My heart, that had been harboring that secret flame, went out and I felt my heart go cold… frozen. I knew then, that I would never fall in love again. I gave my heart to him and he repaid me by killing them. My only love and the only person I would find hard to kill, he was now my enemy and I knew I would kill him, today, tomorrow, it really didn't matter anymore. Ever since he turned I knew would have to kill him. I had just been too hopeful that my love would return tome... to afraid to actually face the fact that I would have to actually DO it. _

_Seeing them like that… it was supposed to turn me into something frail and fragile, something that was easy to defeat. It wouldn't work though: it made me stronger._

_I stared as the police came. Had I called them? No, I don't think so… who did? It didn't matter. _

_I stared as the medics put the bodies into black bags and felt anger toward them… had they already known they were dead? How dare them! "Suze," a voice said in my head, "they WERE dead." I told the voice to shut up, but it just kept going… "Suze," it said, it was taunting me. "They ARE dead" it said teasingly. _

_I ran my hands forcefully through my hair, and then started grabbing strands of it, pulling. It wasn't enough; the pain I felt inside was to strong._

_I punched the window, shards of glass flew everywhere… my hand was now bloody, but I still couldn't feel it…I picked up a shared of shattered glass, it gleamed, I didn't know what I was doing, I guess I _

_should have known the being in a room of medics and police and doing this wan't the best thing to do, but they didn't even see me, it was like I was gone, invisible to them… I realize now what had happened_

… _everyone was gone… the police had gone after the ambulance that left with the bags, which left with __them __ inside. No one else knew; I would have to pick up David from school and tell him, he already lost someone close to him and now this…now is father too…_

_I placed the sparkling piece of glass on my wrist and tore at it…there… I could feel it. But it still wasn't enough…_

_Jake would have to know too. He was away from here he went away to college after he dropped out if the one here, leaving me to deal with this…_

_Another cut with the glass, more blood. Finally I could feel it, the pain was oozing out of me with the blood, and it was calming._

_I would also have to tell Brad, he left me alone today too, he went out with Debbie. Did he really hate me that much to leave me alone here? Did they all just PLAN this? Did the all plan to leave ME here? Alone, to deal with the police? _

"_Suze." The voice said, now calming, like the blood, like the cuts. "They didn't know, and they won't if you don't tell them." _

"_MOM, DAD, SUZE, DAVID, BRAD! I'M HO-ME" said the voice, what the-? _

_No, it was Jake's voice. I heard footsteps come toward the kitchen, but I made no move to clean the blood, or to drop the glass in my hand._

"_Oh my go- SUZE!!" Jake was in front of me now, he was waving his hand around my eyes, I looked up._

"_Jake." I said, my voice shaking, "I can't feel anything… I hava new shifter power I think… Paul once told me-"_

"_Suze!" Jake interrupted me. "It's great you have a new power, but you're bleeding, what's going on? Why are you holding that piece of broken glass? Did you cut yourself?_ _Did a ghost do that?"_

_I remembered when I first told Jake I was a shifter. I told the whole family, together. Jesse backed me up. Otherwise I don't think anyone would have believed me._

_The new power was strange… it was the act of BEING a ghost. Your invisible to normal people, you have the ghost frequency when it came to if someone was calling you. _

_I was in shock I knew, but I needed to be without sensation…_

_I needed to be unemotional. I couldn't handle being human… and for that moment I wasn't._

"_SUZE!! WHERE ARE MOM AND DAD?" he was crying now, and I knew that he knew. Logic and intent maybe, humans were so strange…_

"_They're dead." I answered. "I need to tell David and Brad; Can I borrow your phone?" _

_He handed it to me. "Suze." _

"_Humans are strange; they can't take a certain amount of emotion they shut down or combust… I just lose emotion." I looked at Jake, "Isn't that what you wanted to know? Why I was acting this way?"_

"_What?" he asked. I stood… I was going deeper into nothing. I was desperately trying to find my way back… nearly there… I was regaining my sense of self, I threw my arms around Jake and whispered, for I still wasn't fully there, "Emotion, term frequently and familiarly used as synonymous with feeling. In psychology it signifies a reaction involving certain physiological..." I started crying too._

_After around Two minuets I pulled away from the hug and relayed softly the other message. The one that THEY wanted me to get by killing Mom and Andy, "No one is safe now…_

David looked down at Suze ever since that night three weeks ago when both of their parents died it always took her a bit longer to get out of the Shadowland. After that she normally just slept. That was the only time she ever got any rest these days.

He normally would have dragged her to the couch, but he had THIS person here to deal with, David turned toward the… teenager I guess you would call him, with untidy jet black hair and… oh my god… those eyes… those were Suze's eyes! "No," he thought to himself, "those weren't Suze's eyes they were just the same green…"

"Look," said David, "As you can see, Suze has a boyfriend who-"

"I'm not trying to ask her out." The stranger said calmly, in a British accent. "I need to speak with her."

Someone once told Suze that nightmares last too long and dreams never last enough. That even though they may be the same time length it really isn't "time, " he once told her, "is an illusion, and time is what killed me… don't let that happen to you." Then he disappeared. She never knew who he was, he was just a ghost who materialized in front of her, said his bit, and moved on. But time never existed to Suze again really. Sure she would have to get up an hour later, or she would have to wait twenty-five minutes until lunch, but it was all an illusion…

She opened her eyes… she new someone was here… someone uninvited by any of the occupants in the house. A client maybe? "Well then," she thought getting up off of the floor and toward the kitchen where David and the unfamiliar person were discussing something she couldn't yet hear, as she wasn't close enough, "better go take his money."

**Yeah… I know I know TOTALLY different than the promo, but I like it…**

**So just a recap:**

**1) Jesse is now evil and wants to kill Suze… WHY? and HOW? You'll find out later chapters.**

**2) Andy and Helen Ackerman are dead. They were murdered by Jesse.**

**3) Suze has a new shifter power that lets her become a ghost… this will become important because of :cough: dementor :cough:**

**4) Everyone knows Suze is a mediator/shifter**

**5) What David was trying to say BOTH timed was: "Suze already has a boyfriend who wants to kill everyone she cares about. Do you think she's in the dating mood?"**

**I would write more, but I felt I owed you another chapter after that long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do now. His vision of what this 'meeting' would be like stopped… actually around five minutes after he apperated here. He was now relying on pure instinct. This is, for anyone who also went with his or her gut feeling, not always the correct or best way to handle things; but in some cases, like these, it seems to be the best plan of action.

His not-all-that-trusty-gut-instinct was telling him to give her the letter that Dumbledor had written for her. That would be the only thing left to do that would be obvious give her HER letter, then it was improvisation all the way.

Any possible way to make this anymore uncomfortable would be to have someone do an unforgivable curse on you and even then…

As Susannah, although she said she needed to be called Miss. Simon to clients, read over the letter her eyes became less cloudy. They became a green that could be easily recognized as his own, however, once she had studied the note the trails of tears that she wouldn't allow herself to shed and a personality that was cold, faithless, and hard melted away to show what was probably her true self, her REAL personality. Even thought there was no swelling music, no close-up shots of each others faces, and definitely no crying… in that instant there was something there in her eyes that wasn't in there when he looked into them before. Then the moment was gone. However, he knew that she was still inside that shell, she had put up walls around herself for whether it was protection from herself or something else he didn't know.

She walked into the living room… what was it supposed to be now though, an office? Was it a transition room? No! It was a lobby! If you counted the house as a work building, which he got the air it was. It was empty, un-lived in. although there still was a home-y feel in it… nevertheless, the feeling was one of a model home that you present to the public, to persuade to move-in to. It might have been a home once, but the occupants were now ghosts inside it. They did not live anymore inside there and never would again.

The 'lobby' was where she sat in the couch and gestured for him to do the same. "So," she said, her voice hallow, "I suppose I'll be leaving for England."

He hadn't anticipated her to take it so lightly and without denial. Hope seemed lost in this house. It was rather like the Dursley home. And Harry knew that she knew he was unnerved by it.

"If you want t. I can't force you."

"No." she got up abruptly and surveyed him with his own emerald green eyes. "I will go, but conditions need to be met. My family is to come along with me... and my friends."

Harry knew that what she was asking wouldn't be permitted by a ministry official. Good thing he wasn't one then.

"Without them I don't go with you." Miss. Simon said in fear that he would refuse.

"It'll be hell for the ministr-"

"You mean the Ministry of Magic? You guys are in government?" Harry had heard that exact phrase before, however, this voice had a teasing god-natured way about it. It was still inhumanly and eerily hollow.

"Yeah."

"So?"

Harry looked at her, his eyes squinting in a 'I'm confused' way. "So what?"

"Can they come?"

Harry nodded.

"Well you'll have to stay the night at least. DAVID! Get the extra blankets! We're going to have this visitor sleep here for the night!"

"You do this for all of the strangers who knock on your door and seem batty to the normal eye?"

She laughed, it was a nearly full laugh, "No, only the ones who have letters that know everything about everything that has been happening in my life for the last seven years. Even if you were a weird guy who stalked me, that kind of dedication would have to be rewarded!" with a kind smile she took the blankets from the little boy, David, and made a bed.

"We'll talk more in the morning." she said. "Goodnight... oh wait what's your name?"

"Harry Potter." It was unbelievably refreshing how her eyes didn't travel directly to his forehead or that she didn't immediately scream about one thing or another that she had read about him in the paper. She just nodded and turned off the lights.

As she reached the stairs she turned back and called, "My names Suze." giving him the unspoken code of what he could call her.

As Harry lay drifting in that place between asleep and actual sleep he knew tomorrow would be...interesting to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot tell you how nice it is to have a computer again! I've had to get it fixed three times then I had to get a new one :blows bangs aggregately thinking of the hell that was the past month or so: also I'm official thirteen!! Woo-hoo!!! And SATs are over and I joined pep band for my high school! AND I finally have the Withen Temptation CD I wanted (they aren't on iTunes)!!!! Now that I've told you about my delightful giddiness, it is time to get to the story…**

Harry woke up at six in the morning… it was most likely a habit from the last seven years at the Dursley's, he was used to his Aunt Petunia rapping the cupboard door or the door to the spare bedroom. The morning was cold, gloomy, and misty. It was a perfect match of weather for the houses occupants.

He sat up on the couch and rubbed his face to wake himself up. Only then did the fact occur to him… what in the bloody gory hell was he to do now? Should he wake everyone else up and be rude? Should he go back to sleep and appear to be a slob?

His dilemma was solved when a man who looked to be in his mid-hundreds came down the stairs. He was wearing a long orderly black robe with a white collar and a cast on his left leg; it was impossible to tell how long the cast was as it disappeared up into the log robe. Though judging by the limp it was most likely his whole leg. He was followed by an extremely pale girl in the middle of a sentence. He knew that he should not intervene in the natural order of Suze's life. However his ears strained to listen without his permission and caught the sentence.

"-really don't have to do this every day." The girl was now down the steps. Although she was not the one injured she was slower than the old man. "You need rest, not exercise no matter HOW many times you say otherwise."

"I have to check up on things, Ms. Webb." The old man hobbled on the crutches over to the couch and, ignoring Harry or to engrossed in the conversation to notice, sat down right beside him. Leaning the crutched on the table next to the piece of furniture, he looked at the girl with baby blue eyes and said softly, "I need to check up on her."

"That's what I'M here for Father Dom." The girl nodded once at Harry in greeting. Harry gave the nod back. He wasn't aware that anyone else lived here except for Suze and the little boy, David. "Why do you think I moved in?"

"Well, naturally I assumed it was to develop you amazing gift, Cecelia."

"CeeCee, please; and what gift? Are you referring to the curse my aunt put on me?" Her eyebrows were raised in a WARNING: CRANKY way.

Father Dom sighed and shook his head, "There is just no point in reasoning with teenagers is there?" He looked at the girl in true concern. "How is she?"

"Recovering… slowly but she's getting there. She took a major blow, but knowing Suze she should be okay within couple of weeks." CeeCee's arms wrapped around her in a act of sadness. She felt tears in her eyes and shoved them away.

"Then I'll leave you to business." The man got up. "Expect me to drop by without prior notice again."

"I wish you wouldn't." CeeCee helped the man out of the door, "She feels guilty about your injury. She feels like she caused it."

"She should know better than that." Said Father Dominic, "I have been hurt like this before exactly like this, I hadn't forgotten how to use the crutches even." Father Dominic took one last long look up stairs.

"She's sleeping. She doesn't sleep often you so I decided to let her have some rest." CeeCee smiled sadly.

A loud crashing noise erupted from upstairs and CeeCee glance upward anxiously. "Well I'm sure that she's well rested now." sarcasm finding a way to ooze on every word.

"Well, I assume I'll see you on Monday at the mission?"

"Sure will!"

The door closed with a soft noise and CeeCee looked at Harry with violet eyes that had the trace of ice blue in them they were both cold and warm, neutral. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Harry looked up at her. "If you tell me the same." He said.

**I'm sorry to stop there. And I cannot tell you how much I am sorry for how lifeless this text on your screen. I tried to make it feel a little dry for the atmosphere and obviously it back fired on me. It's going to take me awhile to get back in the swing of things… but hopefully I'll be ab le to write ALOT better, I'm just a little rusty...Hmmm?**

**Well I just came home from pep-band and it's around 10:00 that might not be late for you but for someone you has to get up at 6:00 in the morning everyday it is. We lost again too. :( We did a good game though… **


End file.
